


哥哥不给睡

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	哥哥不给睡

01

杨九郎的身上有别人的香水味道。

说起这句话的时候杨九郎笑张云雷的鼻子是狗鼻子，不然怎么这么灵。张云雷反驳他，张云雷说我又不是狗，我和你住一起这么久，当然知道你身上有什么味道。

那还不是你天天爬上我的床，硬要我抱着你睡？

争辩不过杨九郎，张云雷别过脸去，坐在客厅的沙发里看着电视。节目一套一套换，最后终于在换到大型宫斗连续剧的时候停了下来。

切好水果后，杨九郎坐过来电视里正放到皇后指使着别人去给妃嫔下药流掉妃嫔的孩子。张云雷看得格外专注，杨九郎从他眼里看出了一丝光亮。

不好的感觉油然而生，杨九郎把他的脸扳过来：“你看个电视这么入迷，不会是想模仿吧？”

找到杨九郎身上香水味道的主人，然后送她红麝珠的串子，还要说你死心吧，我不会让你怀上杨九郎的孩子的？

为了防止这种事情发生，杨九郎认真解释了他身上香水味道的来源。就是同事身上喷了香水，今天工作的时候杨九郎和人家分到了一组。

杨九郎捏了捏张云雷的肩膀：“乖，哥哥对你可是一视同仁的。我不和你睡觉，也不和别人睡觉。”

“可是哥哥，男大三，抱金砖。”

忽略掉张云雷吸着鼻子撇着嘴角的装可怜，杨九郎淡定地说，弟弟你说错了，说的是女大三抱金砖。哥哥是男的，再说了，就算哥哥大你三岁，也没地方给你找金砖去呀。

“我不要金砖，我要你。”张云雷把遥控器丢到沙发上，枕在杨九郎的腿上闭目养神。

“给你一次机会，低下头来，亲我。”

去你的吧。

02

丁零当啷的东西被摆在桌子上，杨九郎热情地招呼着张云雷来厨房。下了班杨九郎就从超市里逛了一圈，买回来不少东西。

张云雷看着兴致昂扬的杨九郎，随手拿了个吃的，撕开包装袋靠在冰箱上：“你干嘛买这么多东西？”

“学做饭啊。”杨九郎看了看食材，从里面拿出排骨来在张云雷面前晃了晃，“我们两个人总要有一个人会做饭吧，老吃外卖不好，也不健康。”

是指望不上张云雷了，两个人刚搬来一起住的时候杨九郎问过张云雷会不会做饭。张云雷信誓旦旦地说他会，而且做的可好吃了，他把杨九郎推出厨房撸起袖子，最后就只端出两碗泡面。

这可不是一般的泡面，我加了老干妈进去。我算好了火候和放调料的顺序。张云雷满眼期待地看着杨九郎，让他快点尝一尝。杨九郎夹了两筷子，看着张云雷。

算好火候和放调料的顺序，加老干妈进去这摆在眼前的也还只是泡面。杨九郎挑了两筷子和张云雷吹牛，说他可会做饭了，还会做炸酱面。

当然也只是会做炸酱面而已。

张云雷看着抱着手机正认真研究做法的杨九郎，扒拉着袋子把食材往洗手台里一扔：“杨九郎，你到底受什么刺激了？”

之前也下过决心说要学做饭，张云雷工作起来连饭都是不愿意吃的，挑挑拣拣的，杨九郎说了他多少回都没用。这一回做饭也是因为张云雷不好好吃饭，加班到晚上回来着了凉。

原本还有些肉的脸颊现在都能看到明显的下颚线，杨九郎总觉得没把张云雷喂胖是自己这个做哥哥的没尽到责任。张云雷了解到了杨九郎有这样的想法后拧着他的耳朵说杨九郎占他便宜。

他又不是杨九郎的宠物，为什么要杨九郎投喂他？

两个大男人窝在厨房里认真研究了好久的菜谱，对于先兑酱料，什么时候下锅什么时候把姜片蒜瓣丢进去这些细小的问题都研究了个遍。意见有了分歧，因为他们两个人都觉得，细节决定成败。

最后菜还是没学会，张云雷和杨九郎两个人抱着各自做的饭，在饭桌前沉默地吃着。一碗泡面，一碗炸酱面，张云雷吃的是炸酱面，杨九郎吃的泡面。

因为端错了对方的碗，生着气吃的也还是对方的东西。

张云雷受不了这样的安静，吃完饭他看着杨九郎刷完最后一个碗，硬邦邦丢下一句话：“睡觉吧，今晚我俩睡觉吧！”

杨九郎把碗收好，最后给自己洗了洗手，水珠甩到张云雷脸上去。他温温柔柔地说：“不可以。”

03

喜欢一个人会不愿意和他睡觉吗？张云雷翻来覆去地想着这个问题。他觉得杨九郎是喜欢他的，家里的家务张云雷做的很少，都是杨九郎包揽。高兴的时候杨九郎就陪着他看宫斗剧，一边看还一边叮嘱他不要学那些妃子勾心斗角，要懂得感激圣恩，就算皇上不宠幸他。

张云雷不高兴杨九郎把他比作妃子，每一次都把杨九郎压在身下对着他的屁股就掐上一把。他知道杨九郎也就嘴上能打，被压在身下的时候耳根都红了，抓着张云雷的衣领说你别过来。

那既然喜欢，为什么就是不给睡呢？张云雷甚至都要对自己那张脸产生了疑惑，可是照完镜子又觉得还可以啊。睫毛弯弯翘翘的，小脸儿也白，嘴巴也那么好看。

除了是个男的，没办法和他合法，不然他真的会对杨九郎负责的。心中的念想一直困扰着张云雷，他无数次夜间偷袭，想要掀开被子睡在杨九郎身边都会被杨九郎抓个现行。

他为什么每晚语气强横地要杨九郎抱紧自己睡觉，还不是因为他想要干坏事被发现了恼羞成怒吗。

烦恼的问题没有解答，过几天张云雷自己都忘了。要不是他看见杨九郎和别人相亲，他可能都不会想起来杨九郎不肯和他睡觉的问题。

杨九郎去相亲了，还没有告诉张云雷。

后槽牙被挫得嘎嘣响，张云雷本来想去厨房拿刀，但是想了想还是不要闹出人命来。他从从容容地给自己开了一罐冰可乐，让冰凉又撑胃的气体把自己顶得难受了，那样就有理由可以发脾气了。

还没回家的杨九郎当然不知道等待着他的是什么，老老实实把相亲的姑娘送回家，领口还别了一朵小花。他心情不错地哼着歌，刚进家们就被张云雷锁喉推到了墙边。

张云雷掐着杨九郎的脖子，没舍得用力，过分贴近杨九郎的脸挂着不好惹的表情。他说：“杨九郎，你想干嘛，是不是活腻歪了？”

“你竟然敢背着我去相亲？”

杨九郎摇了摇头：“我没背着你去啊，我光明正大去相亲的，只是没告诉你。”

老大不小的年纪了，杨九郎和张云雷的事儿他还没决定和家里人说，也是不知道怎么和家里人开口。难道要说爸妈，我在外面遇上了个朋友，他天天想睡我，我也挺喜欢他的，不然你同意了我们在一起吧。

估计会被自家爸妈打死，反正二胎政策放开了，说不定努努力趁着年轻还能要一个。也算是积极响应国家号召了不是。

现在不说以后也还要说的啊。张云雷放下了手，仍然是不开心的样子。杨九郎哄他，说别生气了，就是个相亲，我又不打算和她结婚在一起。

“那你还去相亲，你敢背叛我？”

04

“哎哟祖宗，你总得让我过我妈那一关吧？”杨九郎拍了拍张云雷的肩膀，声音也比平时柔了好多倍，“得，我给你赔礼道歉行不行？”

赔礼道歉是要的，必要的惩罚也是要的。杨九郎被按在沙发上，张云雷找着东西就要把杨九郎的裤子被扒掉。不睡不行，杨九郎越不给睡，他张云雷今天就越要睡到杨九郎。

“别乱动，不然我润滑剂都不给你用，疼死你。”

“也疼死你。”杨九郎飞快穿上自己的裤子坐起来按住张云雷的手，“你急什么，我真的没想过要离开你。”

“那你还去相亲。”

兜兜转转，又绕回来了。杨九郎连连摇头，凑过去挨着张云雷，撞了撞他的肩膀：“要真生气，我给你个实际性的补偿好了。”

杨九郎说完就捧着张云雷的脸亲了过去，张云雷没躲，唇瓣相贴大概有那么几秒。这几秒里杨九郎心都要跳出来了，张云雷也好不到哪里去。

不满足于一个吻，张云雷把杨九郎重新压在身下委屈巴巴地看着杨九郎：“哥哥，你让我睡一晚吧。你看看你这个如狼似虎的弟弟吧？”

杨九郎挑着眉戳了戳张云雷的手臂：“你这小胳膊小腿的叫如狼似虎？”

“那年轻气盛？”张云雷说着就要亲上去，杨九郎捂住了他的嘴，严令禁止他不要伸舌头。

不然下回就不是不给睡那么仁慈的要求了，直接连嘴都不给亲了。

张云雷没理他，直接撬开了他的牙关理直气壮地把舌头伸了进去。

05

哎，年轻气盛啊。

Fin


End file.
